Sakura Mizuki Harlaown
Sakura Mizuki Harlaown(さくら美月ハラオウン) is one of StarMiya's original characters and also the first one. Sakura is a student at St Marie's academy for patisseres. She was originally a high ranked aikatsu idol under the moonlight office agency. She now divides her time between being a patissere and an idol in both the Aikatsu and pripara worlds Personality Sakura is a gentle and mature individual who is constantly putting others before herself , which always lands her in trouble with her friends and family. Sakura hates violence despite the fact she is trained in most weapons and martial arts. Sakura is also quite outgoing and loves to have fun, she's often teasing those close to her, but is always careful not to push them to far. Sakura has an intense love for music and dance, she had a natural talent for both and was composing and choreographing her own material from a young age. She also dislikes formalities. Due to the fact that Sakura hates violence she refuses to drink blood despite the fact she can only go a couple of weeks without feeling faint, she usually pushes herself to the point where she is force fed blood to keep her from collapsing. Appearance Sakura has waist long blonde hair that curls at the end and crystal blue eyes. Her hair is never in the same hair style two days in a row. She has the appearance of and adult rather than a teenager, so people often think she's older than she is. When she was younger Sakura was very short for age, often been compared to 7 year old which always annoyed her Significant Coords *'Casual Coord' - **''Lavender Butterfly Coord'' **''Cool Firework Yukata Coord'' *'Cyalume Coord' - **''Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord'' **''Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord'' Outside of Pripara Sakura is a first year student at St Marie's academy, for aspiring patissieres. She is the top of her class in both academics and practical lessons. However the only lessons you will find her in are the practical lessons. The rest of the time shes usually designing, choregraphing, writing new music or doing some idol related work. Unlike the rest of her team she does not board at the school, but instead stays in a large mansion/castle she bought with her inheritance. So her teammates can continue being idols she is often found tutoring them inbetween their jobs as idols. Being Supernatural Sakura often struggles with the fact that she isn't human. Despite that she is often using her supernatural abilites to help im everyday life. However she is very honest and refuses to use her powers to help her amd her friends cheat in exams or In practical lessons in school. Relatives *'Fate T Harlaown' - Sakura has a extremely close relationship with her adoptive sister. Despite the fact she rarely ever sees her. Fate often worries about Sakuras' health especially since Sakura quit the special forces the family is apart of. *'Lindy Harlaown' - is Sakuras' adoptive mother, the two have a close relationship. Like Fate she often worries about Sakuras' health. Relationships Miyuki Hanazaki - Is one of Sakura's best friends, while Miyuki knows her limits with sakura she can still make her mad by teasing Kotomi.Miyuki and Sakura have a close relationship but she isn't good at comforting sakura when shes down so is often spending her time looking for sakura, as sakura tends to hide from her so she is able to deal with her depressions without Miyuki making her feel worse. Kotomi Midori - is one of Sakura's best friends, despite being the quiet one in the group, she is the best one at comforting sakura when is down, however unless she's not with Miyuki, she finds it hard to do so, because of Miyuki's ability to make sakura feel worse without meaning to. Trivia *She was given the nickname 'Wolf Girl' because of her angelic animal spirit being a wolf which gives her the abilty to turn into a wolf anytime she wishes. *She designs and makes all her own clothes. *She writes and composes all her own music. *She choreographs all the dances to the songs she writes. *She has perfect pitch. Category:Original Characters Category:StarMiya Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Student Category:ParaPri Category:Prism Voice Category:Student Council members Category:Academy Festival Category:Member of Hanabi Category:Major Class